Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies
by darkroom
Summary: Harry and Draco are opposites right? Although one would never wish to be like the other, when Dumbledore’s niece comes to Hogwarts Draco starts rethinking his life and in the end they are forced to see similarities they never thought they shared.
1. Something Ends as Something Else Begins

Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies

**Dumbledore's niece, Megan, is sent to Hogwarts after her parents. Megan thinks she found love, but it is in the one person everyone thought was incapable of loving: Draco. Megan is torn between listening to her heart, listening to Ginny, and listening to Draco. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in any way! Thank-you-have-a-nice-day (well, maybe Megan, but that's it!)

Story begins on Friday the 2nd of June (2006). It's Draco's 6th year, and 15-year-old Megan (almost 16 on July 22nd) arrives at Hogwarts. 

A/N~ I'm still writing the rest in my notepad as well as transferring all that I have written into type (word), so please be patient if it takes a while! So sorry! 

~*~

            June is definitely the laziest month. It is the end to months full of advents. It is when impatient students always find a way to look past agonizing exams and only see the relaxing summer break ahead of them. June is also the hardest month to concentrate in. It's hot, you're stuck in a school classroom, there are a million other places you'd rather be; yet you're forced to cram in more information into that already exploding brain of yours. Your poor mind wanders to get some relief; your eyes drift off from the chalkboard to the window longing for a fresh breath of air and to feel the sun's warm rays on your face. And then the harsh voice of a teacher like the crack of a whip snaps you out of your trance and makes you focus on some guy who died 300 years ago. You think to yourself, who cares? Can this get any more boring? As you slip back into the cycle once again. 

            Many find themselves lost like this in the heat. Two such people were in the same classroom, that Friday afternoon. Both at a window seat, two rows of desks between them. They were looking down at the grounds, the drone of Mr. Binns' monotone voice in the background. These two 16-year-old teens would have hated the idea that they were alike in any way. If each of them could have it, the other would disappear off the Earth. Though, whether they liked it or not, deep down they were alike, in small ways. They didn't know it, but someone was about to impact both their lives, and force them to see those similarities. 

            You know exactly what's going to happen in the future. If you have clues, you still don't know the size of change it will cause you. Only after it happens, do you realize how very big, that seemingly insignificant even was. The incident in the classroom was the beginning of an event. All Draco and Harry were doing was looking out the window, watching the students stroll casually by. Both their eyes swept over the landscape, and both stopped on one person. They leaned forward and focused a little closer, completely forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. They realized, it was a girl, and there were two other people with her. One was Albus Dumbledore; his silver beard was easily recognizable. The other was the Head Girl from Ravenclaw. But who was this girl? They studied her closer. She wasn't in the school uniform, but in tight jeans that ended just below the knee, and a little t-shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Draco and Harry stared; suddenly full of energy and wanting to know more about this mysterious girl they had never seen before. Her long brown hair flashed with gold in the sunlight, wisping around her face in the gentle wind. They continued to watch her until the tree traveled out of sight…

"Mr. MALFOY! Mr. POTTER! Stay with us please!"

Now staring back at the board they reminisced about what just happened. It was puzzling; what were Dumbledore, the Head Girl, and a girl they had never seen doing walking around the school grounds? It wasn't like Dumbledore at all. Thinking for a minute, both came to the conclusion that it only made sense that they were giving her some sort of tour. Meaning what? Harry wanted to understand what the three were doing and then find out more about this girl. Draco couldn't really care why she was here. He just wanted to meet her. At this his famous smirk came across his face. Finally, the bell rang. Yes! It was Friday night! And tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip. _Sweet_ Draco thought to himself, _a perfect opportunity to meet this girl_ and smirked to himself.

And the classroom emptied for dinner…


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

An Unexpected Arrival  
  
*A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that it's taking me so long to find the time to type! But now that it's March break hopefully I can type more chapters! PLZ REVIEW! (Thanks!)  
  
"Uncle Albus!" Megan leapt of the train's steps and smothered her face in her uncle's fluffy beard. "You've grown," he said as his eyes twinkles with sadness and relief behind his half-moon spectacles. Megan smiled. A tall thin porter came to their side and politely chimed, "Miss Dumbledore," and they followed him to a coach waiting to take them to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Once they arrived Megan stepped out of the coach and looked up at the many towers of Hogwarts. "Uncle, where will I be sleeping?" she asked, imagining how many rooms there were. "In the Gryffindor dormitory," he replied. "There is already a bed there for you. Gryffindor was where your father and I were," he added. "I know", Megan said softly. Her tone was bittersweet. But right at that moment, breaking the silence, an older girl with short strawberry-blonde hair trotted towards them and greeted Megan, and then her uncle as "Professor Dumbledore". That'll take some getting used to, Megan thought to herself. She followed the two around the grounds and then into the castle. It was magnificent. Megan had seen nothing like it. They continued on their brief tour of the castle, giving little pointers here and there. It ended in front of a grand painting of a rather robust woman. "Hello Prof. Dumbledore. Is this the new student?" she asked. "Yes," he replied, "and I believe that password is turkey stew." And with that the fat lady bowed her head and the whole portrait sung open revealing a large circular room. The Head Girl then said goodbye to go for dinner and Dumbledore and his niece walked into Gryffindor tower.  
  
He led Megan up to the girl's dorms and into a room with a number 5 written on the door. At the foot of a bed at the end of the room were Megan's trunk and a backpack containing all of her belongings. "Are you going to come down for dinner?" Dumbledore asked her sweetly. "No", she said not looking at him. "I don't feel like eating, plus I'm not hungry. I had lots of snacks on the train" Megan said, and gave the same expression she had been giving everyone lately, saying I'm ok, but it was beginning to drain her, because she really wasn't. With a face full of concern, Dumbledore turned to leave. Not wanting her uncle to be worrying about her she quickly added, "I've had to deal with brand new situations before. I adapt well, and fast," she said hoping this would reassure him. "Alright" he sighed, "and if you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that he left.  
  
Megan changed into what she called her "shmucky clothes", and unzipped her backpack. She took out a little photo album and got under the heavy covers. She opened it up to a picture of her best friends. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were laughing. Page after page, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. When she reached the end, she slowly closed the album and held it to her chest. "I miss them," she whispered to her self as a single tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
As the students poured into the great hall, Draco searched the mass of black for the girl. You would think she'd be easy to spot? He thought. But he couldn't find her. Once dinner had started he peered over all the students in the hall. Disappointed at realizing she wasn't there, he pouted over his food the rest of the meal.  
  
Harry had also realized she wasn't at dinner but still decided not to tell Ron about her until tonight.  
  
The Great Hall started to empty and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed off to the Gryffindor tower. Since it was Friday night, almost everyone was in the common room chatting, playing games, and just relaxing after a long week of classes. At around 11:30 Ginny, Hermione, and two other girls in fifth year dragged their heavy bodies up the stairs. They said goodnight to Hermione and continued up to their dorm room. Ginny opened the door but stopped immediately when she saw a fourth bed with someone in it. The other girls realized this too and froze on the spot. "Hang on," one of the girls said as she knelt to the floor to pick up a small piece of parchment. It was a note, which read:  
  
Dear Amy, Barb, and Ginny, As you are now aware, there is a fourth person in your dorm. She will be attending Hogwarts from now on. Please make her feel welcome. She has been through a lot of heartache and has had massive changes occur recently in her life. I trust you will understand. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore  
  
The three stared at the paper blankly. "It must be pretty bad then," Barb said quietly. Not quite knowing what to do, they got ready for bed in silence. Too hesitant to even whisper, they mouthed goodnight to each other before pulling the curtains on their four-posters shut. Ginny lay awake for a while. Her anxiety to meet this new girl grew as she thought of inviting her to go to Hogsmede with her the next day. Yes. That's exactly what I'll do! She said to herself. Ginny lowered herself under the sheets and closed her eyes to a sound sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope your enjoying it! Please remember to review! I still have 47 pages to type up (plus what I'm continually adding!) so keep checking for updates! HAVE A GREAT MARCH BREAK! 


	3. Megan, meet Hogwarts, Hogwarts, meet Meg

Megan, meet Hogwarts, Hogwarts, meet Megan  
~*~  
  
The next morning Megan woke up and opened her curtain to see that no one was awake. Without the slightest idea of what time it was, she crept out of bed, put on her cheetah-print slipper, grabbed her bag with all her bathroom necessities, and tip-toed to the washroom.  
  
After shutting the door carefully, Megan took out her Discman and plugged in her little speakers. "Megan's Mix number.err. 6!" she said aloud as "Island In The Sun" filled the ceramic and marble room. With a smile she brushed her teeth, washed her face, wiped with an Oxy Pad, dotted on cream, and then put on her foundation and mascara. These, she believed, were the only two things needed to get a girl through the day.  
  
Once finished, she put all her stuff neatly in a corner, and went to the door. As she stepped out of the bathroom Ginny, Barb, and Amy (who were all sitting on Amy's bed) stopped talking and looked awkwardly at Megan who said, "I thought you'd be awake". Ginny, Amy, and Barb looked at each other and then back to Megan totally bewildered. "You do speak English.Don't you?" Megan asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "We didn't mean to offend you but we just assumed, that you were British.  
  
"Haa, oooh!" Megan sighed with relief. "Ya well I'm Megan."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Barb and Amy."  
  
"Hello" they said in unison.  
  
"So," Ginny said, "since you're obviously not British, where are you from?"  
  
"I lived in North America, Canada mostly." (A/N: YA CANADA! Eh? Sorry, just had to do that) Megan answered and sat down on the bed where Barb had patted, like saying come sit with us over here. Megan loved that she was welcome. "I lived in Canada until I was 8," she continued, "and then I traveled a lot with my parents all over the U.S and other parts of Canada."  
  
"That's cool" Barb said, wanting to know more. The girls talked on, each explaining a little bit about themselves. After almost an hour, Barb and Amy left to wash up. Making sure they were out of earshot, Ginny explained what Hogsmede was and offered to Megan to spend the day with her so she can help her get to know things and people. Ginny didn't even need to hear Megan's, "sure!" She could just tell by her kind smiling eyes that it was much appreciated.  
  
After that was settled, they got dressed and went down stairs to the common room, which was full. "If you don't mind," Ginny asked Megan, " it might be better for the rest of the Gryffindor's to umm, meet you before the rest of the school. It will probably be better that the whole school staring at you. Should I?"  
  
"Of course" Megan said amused. If the rest of the Gryffindor's are as nice as Ginny then I should have no problem at all Megan thought optimistically.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "Can I get everyone's attention please! I have some important news to tell you!" But she was interrupted my Professor McGonagall who had presently entered the common room. "What is going on?" she asked as the common room hushed.  
  
"I was just about to introduce the new student Professor." Ginny quickly replied.  
  
"Well I will take it from here, thank you Ginny." McGonagall hushed the students, all of whom were buzzing about with questions. What new girl? Where? McGonagall turned in Megan's direction. "Come here child," McGonagall said in a sweet tone most of the Gryffindor's had never heard. She motioned with her hand for Megan to come forward. Megan, who was behind Amy and Barb, slowly stepped into view of all the students. Everyone's head turned in her direction and watched her. Harry's eyebrows raised as he realized it was the girl he saw from the window in history. He crooked his head to Ron and whispered to him, "that's her! The girl I told you about last night." Ron too raised an eyebrow.  
  
Megan made her way to McGonagall, as she continued her introduction. "This, Gryffindor's, is Megan. She is now a student at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor." McGonagall finished, as the room remained silent. Sensing that Megan was uncomfortable, Ginny piped up, "Megan's from Canada!" and it did the trick. Megan was suddenly bombarded with smiling faces embracing her and asking her a million times over, wow really? Canada? We've never had a student out of the country attending Hogwarts! All Megan could do was grin stupidly, and nod yes repeatedly. Someone on the stairs yelled out, "Welcome to Hogwarts Megan! And welcome to the best house of them all!" Cheers erupted in the common room. Megan was almost trampled by students welcoming her and asking her all sorts of random questions. Thankfully for Megan though, Ginny came to her rescue and told everyone that it was time for breakfast and they had lots of time to talk later. "Thank you so much Ginny!" Megan said simply glowing. "That was so sweet!" and she gave Ginny the biggest hug. Ginny was a little shocked at first but was pleased. "You're welcome!" she laughed, and led Megan out of the portrait hole. Everyone in Gryffindor followed suit. And together, they proudly walked into the Great Hall, where the other houses were already seated. McGonagall took her seat at the staff table and leaned over to Dumbledore. She told him how the morning went and, "well, just look at them!" she said with a tearful smile. The Gryffindor's sat down and smirked when they saw the other three houses looking totally cunfuzzled. (A/N: don't mind my word) All the other students were asking each other what happened? And none of them had an answer. They all stopped eating (except for Crabe and Goyle). Out of nowhere a small scrawny first year stood up and bellowed "we got a new student in our house!" "Get down you imbecile!"  
  
"Shut up Spencer!"  
  
But it was too late. The whole school heard and began tooting like owls. Who? Who? Who is it? Megan flushed and tried to duck as students stood up to try and look at her. She looked at Dumbledore who gave her an expression of say-no-more and tapped his glass to regain order. "Quiet. Quiet everyone. Sit down and eat. And hurry too, for those students leaving for Hogsmede the train leaves in 20 minutes!"  
  
It was enough to settle the school down. Megan asked Ginny to round up a bunch of people to walk out with her; she did want everyone looking at her again. They happily agreed, and formed a circle around her as she got up. They walked as fast as possible out of the massive doors until they turned into a hall leading to hundreds of moving staircases. "Thanks guys" she said relieved.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Great hall at the Slytherin table, Draco had finished eating and was absentmindedly staring at the wall across him. He was deep in thought. His voice in the back of his head was talking, helping to sort out his thoughts and feelings. It was saying, well, that was definitely her. she's not technically in Gryffindor because she wasn't sorted. so I could still. yeh . all right. I'll find her on the train. And he got up and left.  
  
~*~  
  
The common room was full again of people talking about their plans for the day. Others were dashing back up to their rooms to get their money. Megan had four types of money. Normal muggle American and Canadian which she used her bank card for, North American Wizard money, and British Wizard money that her uncle had given her when she arrived. She had more than enough of all, since her parents were well paid for what they did and the sacrifices they made. After they were killed, Megan had been given a pension by the wizard government in North America, she could go to any school she wanted, and they would find a job, house, and give her her annual pay. She grabbed her Gucci purse and stuffed some money in it as well as some makeup and her tiny Discman.  
  
Outside she met up with Ginny who introduced her to Hermione, Ron and Harry. The five walked out to the grounds and got into a coach waiting to take them to the train station.  
  
A/N: I know this kinda sucks but it gets better, trust me! (I hate this chapter too, but it had to be done!) Oh, and please save your harsh comments until you read the next chapter or two. And by the way, telling me that my story sucks/boring/bad doesn't help me. Either compliment or give constructive criticism, or don't bother to review at all!  
  
P.S For some odd reason using a dot-dot-dot doesn't show up on the site, and neither does using italics. If anyone knows how to, please email me. Thanks 


	4. The Train There

The Train There  
  
~*~  
  
The air outside was warm and inviting. Without the crisp breeze, the atmosphere would have been stifling. "Soggy", Megan called it, "when the air is just other people's exhaled breath. Yuk, used air." But today that was not the case, and all the students were very glad for that fact.  
  
The black and silver train was only ¼ full when Megan arrived, so they found a large compartment meant for 8, all to themselves. They talked casually until the last students climbed aboard and the whistle blew.  
  
Megan and Hermione clicked almost instantly. She found Ron very funny and entertaining. It was only Harry that Megan found "odd". She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was weird about him. He didn't talk much, just gawked at her. In Megan's opinion, it was freaky. But she acted like she didn't notice, as they continued gliding down the track.  
  
After about 10 minute, Megan took out her Discman and went to song #13, Superman. Megan loved this song, even though it said horrible things, she found it funny. Every time the lyrics "Bitches they come they go, Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday, yo" she would smile, no matter how upset she was. She leaned back against the red cushioned bench, half listening to the conversation, half to Eminem's degrading words. Soon after, Ron and Harry left to watch a chess competition going in another compartment, and soon after that a girl named Lavender invited Hermione, Ginny, and Megan to look at the latest wizard magazine for teen witches with some hot wizard. "No thanks," Megan said, "I'm fine with Orlando Bloom." (A/N: omg so sexy!) "Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
So with the compartment to herself Megan swung her legs onto the bench, closed her eyes, and let the music surround her as she put it to full volume. Megan relaxed, and felt her powers flowing through her. Megan was not the average witch. For the most part, she did not need a wand. She was an Intimus Cupidus, a very rare species of wizards or witch's who have immensely powerful internal powers. It was past down from her father onto her. Thinking of her father reminded Megan what people used to say to her. How she was such a strong person and she had so much going for her. But now, after the death of her parents, she had stopped believing that, because in her eyes, her future was nothing but fog.  
  
~*~ ~POV change~ Draco was getting fidgety. He wanted to find Megan. (He had learned her name from a first year in Gryffindor who under the influence of an easy wave of his wanted spilled everything he knew about her, although it wasn't much.) Draco had searched a bunch of compartments but he was beginning to look stupid so he flopped down irritated on the bench.  
  
Goyle and Crabe marched in with handfuls of candy. "When did the trolley come by?" Draco said furious. "You were in another compartment," Goyle said through a mouthful of chocolate. Draco grabbed some coins and made his way down the isle. He spotted the plump woman pushing the cart full of treats. By the time he caught up with her, she had just slid open the door to a compartment to ask the same question, "anything off the trolley dear?" From where Draco was standing, he saw no one inside, so he moved to the right to look at the other bench. His heart gave a single and very painful POUND, as he looked Megan up close for the first time. Time seemed to slow as he watched her say, "Oh, I don't know, I've never had any of these candies before." Then, she saw him, and their eyes met and locked. (POV change) Megan pulled her eyes away to take off her headphones. Thinking fast, Draco said, "well the Chocolate Frogs are my favorite, and" Megan cut him off, "then since I don't know what any taste like, will you pick some for me?"  
  
Thrilled, Draco said, "sure".  
  
Grinning, he picked through the piles for the best chocolates.  
  
Megan smiled, she had completely melted. Oooooww! She thought to herself as she checked him out. Wow, he's good! She thought impressed. Her eyes traveled down him until she stopped at his feet. Hehehehehehehhe... she giggled to herself in satisfaction.  
  
Draco finished and put the sweets on the bench in front of her. "I'm Malfoy, by the way, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Which one does everyone else call you?" she said, in total flirt mode.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Then I'll call you Draco," she said through a smile.  
  
Wow, Draco thought. He could sense her confidence, and it was extremely attractive, let alone her emerald green almond shaped eyes, which were smiling at him. "And I guess your Megan, right?" he assumed.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Megan questioned him.  
  
Once again thinking fast he answered, "Well you're definitely not British, and I've never seen you before, and after this mornings grand entrance it was rather obvious who you were".  
  
Enticed by his answer she asked, "yea, so you knew I was the knew girl, but how did you know my name?" Draco wasn't about to blow it with her by telling her he charmed a little kid into telling him, so instead he pointed to her Discman, which was creatively decorated in pictures and had MEGAN spelled out in magazine letters and taped to the cover. Megan laughed and said, "very observant".  
  
Draco then said, "I also like to be inconspicuous at the same time."  
  
Both could feel the attraction towards each other.  
  
"So," Megan said finally, "which one should I eat first?"  
  
They spent the next few minutes explaining what each sweet was and trying all of them. Once Megan had had a nibble of everything, Draco asked her which one was her favorite.  
  
"None of these," she said as she reached into her purse. "These," she said as she pulled out two Lindt Lindor Balls. "Try one", she insisted, "and eat it slowly. It has a center, which is soooo creamy. That's why they're known as "the chocolates that melt your heart." She unwrapped the little ball and took a small bite into the delicious chocolate. They were her absolute favorite in the world. "Aren't they good?" she asked him.  
  
"Incredible" he answered. What Megan didn't know was that he wasn't talking just about the chocolate, but her too. For some reason though, he got this weird feeling all of a sudden, and at first he didn't know what it was, but then it came to him. Guilt. For the first time in his life, he actually felt guilty, and it scared him a whole lot. Megan, who was unaware of this, continued on.  
  
"Chocolate, ya know," she said, "Is sometimes called the 'love drug," and then swallowed another tiny bite.  
  
Draco snapped himself out of his train of thought and asked, "Why is that?"  
  
"Well I think that scientifically it's actually a stimulant. But to normal people, its sweet, warm, and sensual, like being in love I guess."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Love is a tricky thing. Sometimes when you think you're in love, you're really not. And other times you really are, but you don't even see it. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Draco nodded, looking out the window. The next moment, they heard voices behind the door, and then Ron and Harry entered. Harry immediately stopped talking and looked down at Draco. Both of their faces changed into a resentful glare. Megan sensed an anger, but had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked coldly, not blinking. With just as much ice in his tone Draco said, "Why do you care Potter?"  
  
"This is our compartment," Harry said as Ginny and Hermione came and stood behind Harry, watching the two of them.  
  
"Get out Malfoy and go back to your cronies."  
  
At this Draco sprung to his feet, wand pointed at Harry's chest, Harry's wand pointed at his. Their faces were six inches apart and they looked at each other with utmost hatred. Ron put his hand on a shoulder of each, separating them from getting any closer. He calmly said, "Just leave Malfoy." Draco shrugged Ron's hand off him without taking his eyes off Harry for a very tense few seconds. Megan, who looked from Harry to Draco and back and fourth, met eyes with Draco as he snapped his head to her. He just looked at Megan for a moment, and then turned his body and walked out of the door, hitting a friend of Harry's with his shoulder, knocking him backwards. They watched him walk away and then breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Megan demanded. No one answered her. They just walked to a seat and collapsed down. Harry was still frowning with his back hunched over his hands on his thighs. "HELLO?" Megan tried again. Ignoring her question, Hermione asked Megan what he was doing in there. "He just picked some chocolates for me!" she said loudly and bewildered to why anyone would have such a problem.  
  
"You don't want to be around him, Megan," Ron told her.  
  
"Why not?" she said, now more confused than ever.  
  
"He's just bad," Ron said flatly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megan asked.  
  
"He's just now a good person Megan, trust us. We've all had horrible experiences with him, and you just don't want to be friends with him."  
  
"What has he done?" Megan said, still her voice raised. She was very frustrated now with all her questions being answered indirectly.  
  
"Just stuff, mean stuff," Ginny said, "him and most of the Slytherin lot."  
  
Still baffled, Megan gave up and put back on her headphones. She watched them sit there and talk every once in a while. Luckily, it didn't last long because soon after, they felt the train slow down as they arrived in Hogsmede station. 


	5. Hogsmede & Moonlight

Hogsmede & Moonlight  
~*~  
  
The train came to a full stop in Hogsmede station. Ginny didn't want what just happened to spoil Megan's day, so trying to act normal, she put on a happy face and started babbling about the different shops and items you could buy. Megan grabbed her purse and got off the train with the rest of the students who were clumping around Prof. McGonagall. Five other teachers stood around the perimeter of the group. McGonagall briefly instructed the students on the boundaries and meeting times, as well as the consequences for not following the rules.  
  
"Alright then! Be off with you and have fun!" squealed tiny Prof. Flitwick.  
  
"Where should we go first?" said Hermione to Ginny, who looked at Megan.  
  
"Wherever," Megan said.  
  
So the trio decided to visit Zonco's Joke Shop first, which was already full of Hogwarts students. They bought all sorts of interesting foods and candies. Next they headed into The Three Broomsticks where they found a table with Amy and Barb. All of them suggested to Megan that she try either a Butterbeer or an Iced Butterbeer. She went with the iced one, which turned out to be the most interesting drink she'd ever tasted. Megan couldn't think of anything that tasted similar. Nevertheless, she finished the glass and they left for more shopping and sightseeing. The chaos and excitement made Megan forget what happened on the train for a little while, but it wasn't long after lunch that she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. The day went by and she never saw him. Tired out, she climbed the four steps to the train and stumbled into the nearest empty compartment. Ginny and Hermione came in next. All three girls were out cold before the train even started its way back to the school.  
  
Megan woke up and it was dark out. Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping, and Megan really needed to find a bathroom so she got up and walked down the center isle in search of a washroom. The train was silent. Only a few whispers were audible when Megan passed some of the closed doors. But then she froze and closed her eyes as she sensed something was wrong. A painful grinding sound of the trains' wheels against the track was louder than ever- suffocating Megan's mind. Megan swiveled around on the spot and walked faster with each step until she was in a full sprint, headed towards the end of the train. When she felt she was near whatever was calling her, she began to open all the doors near her. In the first compartment there were four little kids, in the second were two really large guys stuffing themselves with tarts. They looked up at Megan with cheeks like chipmunks. Not wasting time she moved on to the next compartment. Her hand hesitated for a moment, hovering in front of the door she was about to grasp. She pulled back, readying herself for what was inside, and then pushed the door open so forcefully the bang echoed against the quiet train. What she saw made a fire of furry ignite in the pit of her stomach. A guy of 17 was looking at Megan shocked. He was on top of a girl about Megan's age who was in her bra and crying, her tattered shirt lying on the floor, but she made no sounds. "Get. Off. Of. Her" Megan commanded. The guys face turned into a sinister grin as he pointed two wands at Megan and stood up. He was at least a foot taller than her and he was solid, but Megan stood her ground. He muttered something and the door flew shut. The girls had scrambled to put on what was left of her ripped top and retreated to a corner, her eyes full of fear. The guy whispered, "Galbinus Manus," as a green thunderbolt erupted from one of the wands. Megan's hand flung in front of her as the spell hit her, but it didn't do any damage. Her hand was glowing green, containing the spell. The triumph on the guys face disintegrated into one of fright as Megan pulled her shoulder back, her hand still facing him, fingers spread. She thrust her hand forward, and the same green thunderbolt shot out of the palm of her hand, hitting the guy as he flew up 3 feet and crashed into the wall above the bench with a crunch, and then crumpled to the floor. Exhaling loudly she ran over to the girl, "are you ok?" The girl pointed to her throat, indicating it was charmed so she couldn't make sounds. A small pink spark came out of Megan's finger, countering the charm. The poor girls barely finished saying thank-you before she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her tiny chest heaved with every gasp of air she took. Megan held her as students and teachers gathered to see what happened. The girls whose name was Alex eventually stopped crying enough to tell a teacher what happened. She told the teacher how that guy, Jeff, was her boyfriend, but she didn't want to go out with him any more and he had gotten upset. So then on the train he had come on to her but she had said no. And before she had the chance to get out and get help, he put a spell on her so she couldn't make any noise. Then she said how he yelled at her and tore at her shirt, and then how Megan came in and he tried to curse her, but Alex stopped at this point and looked at Megan. "How did you do that?" she asked still shaken. "How did you hold his spell in your hand, and then send it back to hit him?" no one spoke. Megan didn't know what to say. The fact that she was an Intimus Cupidus was not supposed to be widely known. Megan opened her mouth when a familiar voice came from behind the students in the doorway. "That doesn't matter," McGonagall said, "what matters is that she came in time to stop the situation before it got worse."  
  
"But how did you know?" Alex said, "that I was in trouble? You couldn't have heard anything, you were at the other end of the train?"  
  
Megan chose her words carefully. "I'm not sure. I just. Sensed it."  
  
McGonagall took Megan's arm. "If you'll excuse us" she said, "we must see the Headmaster." Megan hadn't even realized that they had reached the station with the castle overhead. McGonagall hurried her into a horseless carriage, into the castle, and up a flight of stairs that appeared twirling beneath a stone phoenix. At the top they emerged into a small cylindrical room covered with pictures of past headmasters. A small flight of stairs led to a cramped office, where Megan's uncle was waiting for them.  
  
"I received your owl, Minerva," he said, "very disappointing. The boy had much potential. Ahhh, thank you Minerva, I will speak to Megan alone now." McGonagall turned and left. Once she had disappeared out of sight, Megan started her rant of anger she held inside. "He will get expelled, won't he!?! I mean, even though I stopped him before much harm was done, it is clear what his intentions were, the fucking pig!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and calmly said, "I know, I understand your anger. Your exactly how your mother was, a strong feminist who stood up for what she believed in." He paused before continuing. "Unfortunately, this happened at a very bad time, two weeks before exams. He's in his last year and without completing and passing, he will have no future," he was cut off by Megan who said, "shouldn't he be in prison?" she yelled shocked.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do at the moment," he replied, "also, this is not the way I wanted the students to find out about your powers. You know Megan that there are only a few every century, and you are the last in our family besides me. Being an Intimus Cupidus is very controversial."  
  
"I know uncle," Megan said, her lack of sleep catching up with her. Megan yawned.  
  
"Go to bed dear. We'll discuss it later. You know your way back?"  
  
"Yes, goodnight uncle," Megan said sleepily. She left his office and walked back towards Gryffindor tower. She knew that some teachers patrolled the halls and she didn't feel like be questioned again, so she went invisible. (This was one of her unique powers.) She was about 2/3's of her way there when she was a figure standing near a window. As she got closer, she realized who it was.  
  
I was Draco. He was staring at the night sky, his blonde hair white in the moonlight. His head was turned and his atoms apple left a small shadow across his neck. She crept right behind him. Remaining invisible, she whispered to him, "what are you doing?" He jumped and looked around franticly. "Sshhh. Relax, its me." she said.  
  
"Who's me?" he said spooked.  
  
"Megan," she said as she materialized.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, he only gazed at her. "What are you doing?" she asked again.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came here," he said.  
  
"Do you usually take strolls around the school at like, what, one in the morning?"  
  
"Twelve thirty" he corrected her. "That was some pretty freaky stuff on the train," he said.  
  
Hurt and mad at his comment, Megan replied, "Well did you see what that guy did to Alex? What he was trying to do?" "Yeh," Draco said shortly.  
  
Bewildered, Megan was lost for words. Finally, she said, "You don't think that was bad?"  
  
"Sure I do. There's just a lot worse shit that happens," he shrugged.  
  
Megan frowned and shook her head; she couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Draco continued, "plus, I know Jeff. He's a friend of mine on the Quiditch team."  
  
Megan wanted to slap him but didn't, instead she turned to leave. But Draco grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To bed" she said as she turned away again, but his grip remained.  
  
"Wait," he said, his anxiety noticeable in his tone.  
  
"Let go of me," Megan said sternly. He released his grasp on. Draco's eyes were suddenly full of fire. He cocked an eyebrow, enjoying her rage and said, "I'm sorry," barely meaning it. But then he looked back outside at the stars with a scowl.  
  
Megan wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. Instead she stayed beside him as he continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" he asked She shrugged her shoulders, even she didn't know why. Draco faced her and looked down into her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"There's something about you Draco," she whispered. "I don't know what it is. From the," she trailed off. Almost scared, she looked, hypnotized by his piercing eyes. They were like a trap, once you looked once, you could never stop. Worried suddenly, she snapped out of it. "I-I---I have to go," she said quickly, but before she could move, with one fluid motion, he grabbed her around the wait, brought her against him and kissed her. His kiss was soft and warm. Megan was shocked, and didn't what was happening, but it was as if her brain had shut off all controls to the rest of her body, because she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and they leaned against the window. Megan ran her fingers through his hair. At this point, her mind gave up and gave into this foreign body holding her.  
  
Megan didn't know how long they were there, but they split apart violently when they both heard a muffled sneeze. Megan's heart was in her throat, and she stared with eyes as round as pies looking around in the dark hall only lit by a few flaming torches, but saw no one. Draco crept soundlessly a few paces to look around corners, and shook his head at Megan signaling he saw no one. "Ghosts don't sneeze," he said ruling out possibilities. Megan glanced awkwardly at him, "we should go," she said. She felt so uncomfortable. Draco nodded in a way that said, *sure* in a sly nonchalantly way. Megan walked back to Gryffindor Tower with a pounding headache. Her head hurt, it had been one of the craziest days ever, what happened that morning seemed years away. It was too much to take in at once, so rubbing her temples she decided to think about things in the morning. Megan thought she was going nuts, because she could swear that she heard footsteps behind her, but she just figured it was her lack of sleep.  
  
She made it back, longing only to feel her worn out body relax in her bed, but couldn't. Ginny was up, sitting in a red armchair, waiting for Megan. 


	6. Surprising Findings

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out of thanks to Devon for helping me with the story! And to BballShorty118848 for all your advice and help! MUCHOS GRACIAS! J (*Smiling broadly*) Surprising Findings 

Megan put her purse down on a chair and remained standing. "Uuuuhh..Hi?" she said noticing Ginny's crossed arms. 

"Where were you?" Ginny asked. 

"Talking to my uncle."

"For 2 hours? Until like one in the morning?" Ginny raised her eyebrow like saying, _ha. Yeah right! _

Megan knew she couldn't get away with this one, so she said, "I just ran into someone on the way back, that's all."

This did not satisfy Ginny so she persisted, "and just who did you bump into?"

Megan rolled her eyes and smiled. "C'mon Megan! You can trust me, I won't say anything if you don't want me to, or make fun of you, or.." 

"OKAY!!" Megan chuckled to stopping Ginny's rant. Ginny smiled pleased. "Fine. I ran into Draco on the way back." Ginny's expressive face said, _AND!?!_ "Well," Megan continued, "we talked about unimportant things and then he did something totally spontaneous." 

"WHAT DID HE DO!?!"

"Sshhh!!" Megan hissed looking up at the dorms full of sleeping students. "He kissed me." 

Ginny's mouth fell open, and then opened and closed repeatedly. To fill the awkward silence Megan proceeded to tell Ginny how she met him on the train and he was really sweet to her in addition to her totally attracted to him.  "Malfoy?" she managed to say finally. 

"Um, yea."

"Megan. I can't believe this."

"Why not?" Megan said suddenly taken aback.

"Remember how I told you on the train he was a bad guy? Well, how do I put this? He thinks of girl as a challenge to conquer. And, I think you're his next mountain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Megan, I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes the truth hurts. But the pain Malfoy can cause you would be far greater."

"How?" Megan didn't understand. 

"Megan, he's done horrible stuff. His dad is a Death Eater. He plotted to and almost succeeded in killing me in my first year. He a chauvinistic, cocky, rich prick. I'm sorry, but you can't believe him. No one can."

Megan felt her eyes water and her fists clench. _This can't be true. Don't listen. You're already an emotional wreck _she told herself. Out loud she said, "But he seemed so genuine?"

"Megan," said Ginny who felt terribly sorry for her, "you've only known him for just over 12 hours. I have known him for 5 years. I'm also not the only one who thinks he's a jackass.. But.. That doesn't mean you can't be friends with him. Some people wont like that but who cares right?" she said with a week smile holding Megan's hand in reassurance. "Just all I suggest is that you get to know him better before you go ahead with anything. And please, be careful. I don't even know what he doing. Promise me though, you will be cautious?" Ginny looked into Megan's tear-filled eyes. Megan nodded while pressing her lips together to hold back her mixed emotions. "And I won't say anything to anyone. C'mon, you've had a rough day, lets get our beauty sleep. Tomorrow will be better." And she led her upstairs to a sleeping Amy and snoring Barb. 

~*~

Megan awoke before anyone else the next morning, confused as she tried to piece together what day of the week it was and then what had happened the previous night. She closed her eyes wished to open them to a her old life, but she could not escape reality. Her parents were dead. She was an ocean between her friends back home, which she missed so horribly. After her parents were killed two months ago, she had stayed with her friend's families. They comforted her more than anyone, and being away from them was so hard. She only agreed to leave and come to Hogwarts because her uncle insisted and said that she was still in danger there and would be safer here. The only friend she had made was Ginny, and although she really liked her, she could not compare to her ladies and her boys. They used to make her laugh so hard so would get cramps in the sides of her stomach and had to plead for them to shut up and not saying anything else.  But it had been a long time since she had laughed like that. _That's just the way life is. You have to deal with what you cannot control,_ she told her self as she slipped out of her bed and washed up quickly.  She left the dorm to go walk in the forest. She knew it was out of bounds but she didn't care, she wasn't afraid of whatever lived there. Because of Megan's rare powers, the creatures respected her above all other ordinary wizards or witches. Magical animals sensed power and if it was good or bad. And no creature would want to harm her, the child with the amazing gift. 

            The lake was beautiful that morning, with a layer of fog hovering over it and the call of birds and crickets wafting through the mist.  It was wonderfully mysterious. Megan entered the forest with the pleasant crunching sound of ground beneath her feat. She looked up to the towering trees, and when she did so the urge to climb overcame her. Megan reached up to the first branch, swung her legs up and around it, then heaved herself around until she was sitting n the branch. She stood up slowly and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Higher and higher she climbed, balanced and graceful. Finally, 30 feet above the ground she rested on two forked branches. Now, away from the castle she reflected on her thoughts. 

 _Ginny suggested to me I go talk to Draco and become friends first. I agree with her and would do so, however I can't help being mad at her. But she is right, I don't know him. But, aahhh! He's so hot! And he was nice on the train. But could his dad really try to kill her?? But that was his dad, not him. He could be different. Ugh. I don't know. Both could be right. I'll have to talk to him, tell him I want to be friends first, and get to know each other better. And I promise myself I won't do anything with him, no matter how tempting... ugh, so sexy. And what a good kisser too. Not surprised that he's had practice, but ah well. _

*Crunch crunch* "So what happened Harry?"

Megan stopped daydreaming and peered down below her to see who was talking. 

"Ouch. Dam tree root. Ok, last night, when we got back, I was really suspicious you see, because I overheard Ginny and she was asking around if anyone had seen Megan. And then someone told her what happened with her and Jeff. She wanted to wait up for her. But I wanted to go and, well..." the voice paused. Megan realized it was Harry and another guy, but she still couldn't see them. Harry continued, "I guess I couldn't sleep and wanted to know what happened, so I took my dad's cloak and left without Ginny seeing me." They were still walking and finally came into view a few trees away from Megan. 

"Did you find her?" The other guy was Ron. 

"Yeah, after like almost an hour."

"How?"

"I heard her talking"

"To herself?"

"No idiot, to someone else, and you won't believe who!"

"Oh come on Harry, don't leave me hanging!"

"She was talking to Malfoy!"

"About what? You don't think she in league with them?"

"No, I don't. And I'll tell you more about that later, but you have to know what happened next. She was about to leave when he grabbed her and kissed her!"

"Malfoy!" Ron was in shock. "What does he want with her? She Dumbledore's niece for crying out loud! He doesn't even know her! It would be the perfect way for him to get close to her and Dumbledore! And then give them over to the Dark Lord!" Harry nodded his head agreeing with Ron. 

"Weird isn't it?" Harry stated. 

"yeah. Well, what happened after?"

"Haaaha, I sneezed!" Ron laughed at him.

"Are you serious!"

"Completely. I thought I was sure to be caught be they didn't see me. They were kind of awkward after that. Malfoy seemed pleased with that stupid famous smirk and Megan was like a deer caught in the headlights. Then they just left. I followed Megan back to the tower, and Ginny was still up waiting for her. And you know Ginny, when she wants something, she'll do anything to get it. "

"So my baby sister got it out of Megan what she was doing."

"Exactly"

"What did she tell her after?"

"Basically that he's bad and should stay away from him. She told her about the Camber in second year. And what most people think of him. But she also knew how hard hearing all of this must have been, so she suggested that Megan become friend with Malfoy first before anything else. And then they went to bed."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah. But you see, only Ginny knows. And all three of them don't know about me."

_That's what you think. _Megan thought to herself. 

"So should we say anything?"

"Naw, not right now. It could come in handy later."

"Good idea. How about Hermione? She's friends with Ginny though, we probably shouldn't tell her."

"Alright. Let's go to Hagrid's for some tea or something." And they left. 

Megan sat there for a while to make sure they were gone before descending back down.  _That nosey ass. It's none of his business. At least he's not saying anything. I dunno. Gada find Draco. _

~*~ 


	7. Girl talk

REDONE!!! (I made a little bit of changes thanks to the help and opinion of BballShorty118848, my longest and devoted reviewer!) 

A/N: okay-dokay, to answer some questions of the cunfuzzled, I would like to say that a) Megan's electronic works off of magic in the air, sort of like a solar powered calculator, u can't see it but it works. Lol. And b) Dumbledore is 24 years older than his younger brother, Megan's dad. And Megan's parents had her late. So even though he is old, it works well enough for me. 

This stuff seemed too boring to put into the story, but if u were wondering, here are your answers!

Please continue to review, it is so much help. I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, advice, ideas for future events in the story, or compliments *blushes* SANK-OU

~*~

Girl Talk 

On her way back up to the castle, Megan debated if she should tell Draco that Harry had seen them the previous night. _Ok, they hate each other, so most likely; he'll want to kill Harry. But if he doesn't want other people to find out, then he'll have to keep quiet. _Megan decided to look for him in the library first, since it was Sunday and he seemed like the type of person who does their homework last minute. 

Megan entered the library and cringed. She HATED libraries. It was way too quiet and eerie for her to concentrate in, not to mention all of the super-strict librarians with pins up their butts whose favorite word seemed to be "SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  Up and down the isles she walked, sometimes forgetting what she was there for. The books were so creepy yet so interesting. She was looking at a purple thick novel with gold writing and was trying to decipher the scribbles on the cover when a crunched up piece of paper landed in the middle of book. Megan looked around puzzled and saw no one near her. She placed the book down and tried to inconspicuously open the paper to its original flat state. It was small and only had a few words. She read aloud quietly to her self:

_Meet me tonight at 9 o'clock at the top of the astronomy tower_

_Draco _

Megan could help feeling the little butterflies of excitement flutter in her stomach. She was so enticed by him, his mysterious, sly, and somehow romantic way, like his totally captivating eyes. _No Megan!_ She startled her self. _You don't even know him. Remember Ginny? His dad almost got her KILLED! It can't be coincidence that EVERYONE hates him!_ "Right," Megan said shortly, leaving the library. 

~*~

At dinner, Megan told Ginny about the note and her plans to meet him. 

"So you're going to go?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah. It would be a good opportunity to talk to him." Megan replied in-between chomps of potatoes. "What?" she asked when Ginny breathed in deeply puffing out her chest and exhaling fast, like a worried mother would. 

"Megan, you _still_ don't know what he's up to. And the thought of you to all alone, and him being bigger and stronger…"

Megan gave her a smile that said_ that's cute and thanks for caring but…_

"You don't think I handled Jeff well? If I hit him any harder he probably would have cracked his skull!"

"Very true. Sorry, I am wrong, you can _definitely_ handle yourself." Ginny said and nodded like a soldier. "Now pass the peas." 

~*~

After dinner, back up in the dorms, the two girls talked about their friends. 

"Yea, I never really considered Barb or Amy my good friends. I mean, they were friends, but I've never felt anything deeper with them. And Hermione's cool, but she closer with my brother and Harry. So I've never really had a best friend."

"I think you will now." Megan said cocking her head to the side with a sweet authentic smile. 

Ginny nodded with agreement. "What about you're friends, back home?" 

A cramp of sadness clutched Megan, but she wanted Ginny to know. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Megan, I forgot" Ginny said hastily. 

"No no. It's ok, you can know." Pause. "Well, my parents were killed, three and a half months ago. But they had been gone for much longer. Since about 10 months before they were killed, they always had their hands full. Things were getting out of control you see, and the ministry needed all the help they could get. My parents were one of the best, but it was so draining on them. I didn't even know exactly what was wrong. Everything was kept hushed." Megan's heart began to pound painfully as she recounted her living nightmare.  "One day, around mid February, on a beautiful snowy day," Megan began to chock up but waved Ginny off with her hand. She wanted to get this out. "That day I came home from school, but the house was empty. This wasn't unusual, so I thought nothing of it. But hours passed, and I heard nothing from my parents. This had happened a few times before, when both of them hand to rush out and didn't have time to leave a note. I tried to stay up until they got home, by watching TV, a form muggle entertainment," she explained when Ginny made a confused face. "But I fell asleep. And then," she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and clasped her shaking hands around it. "I woke up, feeling like I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes just in time to see three cloudy figures in dark robes standing around me, and then I fell unconscious." Ginny was now crying and holing Megan's hand tight. "I woke up, and I was underground. I was slummed over someone's shoulder and they were walking towards a small light. I heard chains rustling. I was too out of it to fight back or move. The person carrying me put me down on the floor over some hay and chained my hands. That's when I heard my mums voice, 

"Oh my god Sam, they have Megan." 

Megan gave little gasps for the air to continue. "My mom yelled at them,

_Why did you have to bring her into this? She has nothing to do with it!_  

Then one of the hooded wizards said _she has everything you do. You are stable, you will not falter to our wishes. She on the other hand, is young and vulnerable. _

_You're going to try and change her to become one of you and use her powers?_

My dad yelled, _Never. It will never happen. _

The masked person said calmly, _we will see… Enough of this. You have caused us far too much trouble as it is. I have see too many of my greatest men fall behind bars and go insane. But now you two will fall, your fate rests in my hands. Say goodbye to your daughter._" Megan could no longer hold back the tears as the rushed out of her green eyes like a river out of a broken dam. 

"And they killed them. Right in front of me. Two of the men pointed their wants at them and said the words. My dad just bowed his head, defeated; my mom shrieked that she loved me." Megan's mascara was now in two black lines streaking down her cheeks.  

"But you survived? How?"

"They didn't want to kill me anyways, they wanted to turn me so they could you me against the Order. But other auras came soon after, and captured all of them. It turned out they were supporters of Voldemort. They freed me from the chains and one lady named Nora, who was my mom's best friend and partner in work, took me to her house and cared for me after. All me friend literally lived at her house after that; she was not married, and always wanted kids. I think she got more than she asked for," Megan joked trying to cheer up the mood, "they were so supportive, and helped me through everything. They made me remember all the important things, and made sure I didn't let the dark side win. I'll never forget what I realized after that. You see, if I had given in to the hate, and anger, they would have won. But I remained good. I strived to be as happy as I could be, be the best person I could be, and not let them win. And so far, I am."

Ginny was riveted. It was the most touching and inspirational story she had ever heard. She hugged Megan tightly and thanked her for sharing her story with her. Megan shook her head like it was nothing, not accepting her thanks, like it was just something she was supposed to do. 

The girls both knew after that talk, that they would be each other's best friend, no doubts about it. They shared something special, that no one could take away. 

And after Megan left an hour later, all cleaned up, Ginny felt a sense of fulfillment, like anther piece of her heart had been added that night. _I have a best friend. Finally, someone I can tell anything and everything to! _

~*~

A/N: Thank you to every one who had reviewed! If you have reviewed in the past, and are still continuing to read, feel free to review again, and tell me you thoughts! Much appreciated! 


	8. Under Stars

REDONE! I MADE SOME MACHO CHANGES. SPLIT IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS AND OTHER THINGS CHANGED OR ADDED! (BballShorty118848 came to my rescue once again!) A/N: Here is another thanks, this time to Lain, for her amazing reviews and emails! Oh, and to the great J.K.R for inventing the greatest story in my time! For creating a diverse, incredibly imaginative, and versatile series that so many are obsessed with! THANK YOU! Under Stars 

Megan felt at a greater peace with her parent's death after she talked to Ginny. It was the first time she had told someone the whole story, and they didn't know about anything. So much was lifted from her, and she felt happy, truly happy. Yes, she missed them greatly, but she believed that everything happens for a reason. Not that everything is planed out, but that there is a lesson to be learned, and it is the person's choice to listen or not. This is the way she thought about her parent's death. She figured that if she could remain a good, loving, and mature person, she could use their death to her benefit. She believed that even out of something bad, could come something good. 

~*~

Megan traveled without a sound, invisible, through the now quiet and dark halls of the school. It was after hours, but _rules could be bent or twisted, and what they don't know won't hurt them_, Megan thought. She wasn't worried about a stupid meddlesome Harry snooping around following her; Ginny would take care of that. She was going to tell Harry and Ron that she had already gone to bed. 

Megan earlier had also explained what she heard in the tree, and Ginny wasn't surprised. 

"Harry has always been like that. He doesn't think it's bad though, his intension are good." Ginny had told Megan.

Even still, Megan couldn't risk Harry seeing her again. She followed the path Ginny had explained to her, and came to the base of the tower at 8:51. Up and up she climbed, trying not to huff and puff, her legs exhausted by the time she emerged at the circular top. It was a crystal clear night. Every start glistened like a diamond, placed with care to a jet-black backdrop. Megan didn't realize she was being watched, or that her mouth had fallen open until two fingers gently pushed up on the bottom of her chin to close it. She turned around to find herself sandwiched between the think brick of the tower's ledge and one of Draco's arms on each side of her, leaning against the brick. He was looking up at the sky, disregarding Megan, as he said, "beautiful out tonight, isn't it?"

"Uuuh, yes. It is." She said slightly uncomfortable being confined by him. 

Draco pushed himself back up so he was standing on his own, and looked with an unreadable expression deep into Megan's eyes, which glimmered with the light of the stars.  Megan waited for him to say something, but he didn't so she spoke first. "So…how did you get that note into the book?"

"Easy" he replied, "a simple charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_" 

His voice was deep and slightly raspy at certain syllables. Megan suddenly longed for him to be whispering something into her ear, some sweet words, only she could hear. "Cool," she managed to say. 

"I guess." He said sounding bored. 

Megan was beginning to feel guilty. She wanted to get it out about Harry. She suddenly blurted, "This morning I heard Harry and Ron talking, and Harry saw us last night." She said in one breath. She expected his expression to change, but it barley did. "Umm. I know you and Harry don't get along…" she waited for a response. 

"What do you think we should do?" he said his jaw clenching. 

"Well, that's kind of the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. About last night."

"Do you regret it?" he said blankly. 

_He doesn't waste anytime_ she thought. "No, not at all."

"Then why is there a problem?" he asked. 

"Well, there isn't, but there is." She stuttered, nervous suddenly. "I mean, it was just a kiss right? Something totally spontaneous? And we barely know each other, we-we _don't_ know each other. So how could it have meant anything, anything real?" she frowned, worried about what he would think after. 

"You wouldn't be up to giving it a chance? I guess you don't like things just happening, and going with it, seeing where it takes you, do you?" his tone was almost threatening, and he sounded like he was holding in anger, from being rejected, hurt, or something else, Megan didn't know. 

"If I knew you better, maybe." She said, trying to redeem herself. She didn't want him to be mad, but to understand. 

"What has that Weasley been telling you?" he asked, raising his voice. 

Frightened by his tone, Megan didn't know what to say. "I don't believe everything I hear." She said, choosing her words with care. "I know of your reputation, but don't think I'm judging you on just that." she added quickly.  "But please understand that it's going to make me more doubtful and it will take me more to be convinced otherwise."

Draco ran his tongue along his checks, like he was thinking.   He sighed, exhaling his emotions. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "Fine." He didn't look at her. "Whatever you want." he said somewhat sarcastically.  

Megan got a weird feeling in her stomach. She really didn't want him to be upset. She wanted to kiss him again so bad. But it hurt so much to think of what he had done in his past, and what his family did. After all, it was their kind that killed her parents. Megan started to breath harder, trying to hold back a tear willed with discouragement. She closed her eyes hard, and cried out,

"I'm sorry! I really am! I want to, so bad, to forget everything I heard and just be held by you again!" She covered her face with her hands. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her, her face in his chest. He twisted his head down, closer to her eye level. "Then why don't you?"

"No, I Can't!" she said removing herself from him. 

"Why not?" he said frustrated. 

"Because! I told you! I don't know you! But I know what I've been told. And right now I couldn't handle being crushed or hurt." She paused, regaining composure. "Do one thing for me though, agree to be friends. Prove them wrong about you. Then, you will get me."

Her words hit Draco like a spell from hell. They had so much meaning, and made so much sense. He calmed down and his heart beat slower. He nodded humbly and said, "Alright" faintly, nevertheless it was enough for Megan to hear.

"Thank you," she said. 

The wind whispered around then, gently blowing her hair from behind, her shirt ruffling like waves form the sea. They said nothing for a long time. Megan looked down at the grounds far below, while Draco watched her, his eyes had a longing about them. He wanted to play with her hair, which looked like stands of silk. So many thoughts ran through his head, that he couldn't even concentrate on one. Then he said, "before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Megan said, looking up to his now peaceful face.

Slowly he said, "On Saturday there is this pre-exam party. It's only for years six and seven, but year 4's and 5's can come if they are going with someone older. So I was wondering, if just as friends, you wanted me to take you?" 

Megan breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, that'd be great." 

"Don't think this is a date or anything." He added. "I'm only doing this so you can see that this school actually has some fun and it would be a great opportunity to meet other people in a different setting, ya know?"

"Yeah, thanks." Then she remembered Ginny. _I'll talk to her tomorrow; get some else to ask her. _"I'll talk to Ginny, and see if she can go. If she can, then it's a definite yes."

 "Well if you do decide to come, don't worry about what to wear. You'll look good in anything." He gave her a sexy smirk and then disappeared down the stairs. 

Now, Megan's mind was filled with thoughts. 

Before leaving, she turned around and glanced back at the picturesque painting above her. She then turned around and walked back into the school. 


	9. Plans Progressing

**Plans Progressing **

~*~ 

The next morning at breakfast, Megan explained in as little detail as possible what happened the previous night. She didn't want Ginny to know that she was falling for him, against everyone else's wishes, including her own. She focused more on the party, and asking her is she would go. 

"Do you want to go?" Megan asked her. 

"Yeah, for sure. I've wanted to go ever since Fred and George came back from them with stories galore."

"Ha, yeah, parties usually do." Talking a short trip down memory lane. "But who can you get to bring you?"

"Hmmm…let me think about it, and I'll let you know after class."

"Deal."

~*~

After classes, (Megan went to a few not involving wand since she didn't have one) Ginny approached Megan with a plan. 

"Come with me after dinner in the common room, and follow my lead."

"Okay?" Megan said. 

Following dinner, Megan tagged alongside Ginny to a table in the common room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing homework. Hermione took up half the table with Astronomy charts and textbooks that could easily crush someone's foot if it fell on one. 

"Hi Ron." Ginny said pleasantly. 

Ron looked up from his paper slowly. He noticed her tone which said, _I want something_, he knew it well and said, "What do you want Gin?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if your going to the Shack on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we all are, why?" he said, expecting something he didn't want to hear. 

"Just wanted to know if I was going to see you there, that's all!"

"What do you mean, you can't go? Your not in 6th year."

"I can if I'm _going_ with a 6th year."

"Who?" Ron said, now annoyed with his sister.

"Neville will take me if I ask, and since I want to go, he'll take me."

"Neville?" Ron asked screwing up his face like a bird had just plopped on him. "But Neville will…" he turned to Harry a said quietly, but Ginny and Megan still heard, " Harry, do you think you can take her? I don't trust Neville. He can barely take care of himself, let alone my sister. And if you take her, you can help me keep a better eye on her. I can't convince her not to go, you know Gin. So will you do this for me?"

"Sure" Harry said like it was nothing, but rather excited. 

"Harry will take you Gin, and I don't want to hear any about it."

"Nope. Thanks Harry."

Megan smiled when she realized how easily Ginny's plan went. Obviously, she knew them very well. 

They walked away, and Megan saw Ginny smile broadly and her usual pale cheeks flushed with colour. Megan looked back at Harry, who was pretending to listen to Ron when he was actually looking at Ginny grinning. Megan put two-and-two together and said, " Oh my god, Ginny, your soooo obvious!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, smiling so widely the tips of her gums were showing. 

"Ginny, you are the worst liar I have ever met" and she elbowed her in her side. 

"Hey! *Giggle giggle* whatever."

"Ohhh-kaaaay!" Megan said raising an eyebrow at Ginny. "Whatever, good plan."

"Thank you!"

~*~

The rest of the week, Megan became more acquainted with the school and how it works. She went to a few classes a day including Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and her favorite, Divination. She was so fascinated by it that just thinking about the possibilities it offered gave her excited shivers down her back. 

The rest of her free time was spent mostly walking around the school looking at the artwork and life-size paintings. Going to the museum near her school back at home was one of her favorite lunchtime and after school hobbies. Although she had no artistic abilities herself, she had a good eye for talent and finding the theme in a picture. The walls of Hogwarts were covered throughout with countless paintings, and everyday Megan would wander about surrounded by fascinating moving paintings. 

There was one painting, which she was particularly moved by, especially because it showed her philosophy as its theme. Megan was quite the philosopher, and one of her beliefs was that everything had an opposite, there is never only one side to something, always there be another. This picture portrayed that perfectly.  By Thursday, Megan had come back to this painting 7 times, each time pausing to soak it in. It was of four faces; the canvas was divided evenly into four rectangles. In the top two boxes where two teens, and on the bottom two, two adults. Each face was split unevenly into two halves. One of the sides representing the good, the other side representing the bad. There was a clear difference between each half. For all four faces, one side was happy, bright, and warm, and the other was dark, evil, and twisted. On the wicked side, the boy was angry, the girl was crying, the man's face was shadow, and the woman's was bleeding.  Megan cherished this painting over all the others. To her, this painting was faultless. It was exactly how she thought people were; only you decide which side you want to be. 

On the Friday of that week, Megan was once again on the 1st basement floor totally immersed with the image. Her eyes were beginning to water from not blinking so she closed them and rubbed them with her fingers when…

"Hello."

Startled Megan pivoted to face the seductive low voice, which she already knew belonged to Draco. 

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at the artwork" she motioned her head towards the wall behind her. 

Draco smirked, and when he did Megan noticed his eyes narrowed slightly. _Stop noticing the stupidest littlest things about him!_ "Um, if the offer still stands..." she started.

"It does" he cut her off.

"Yes. Well, I would love to come."

"Good." His smirk then evolved into a grin. "I'll meet you in front of the stairs at the entrance to the school."

"Sounds good. Alright, see you then. About 8:15?" 

He nodded while vaguely pouted his lip. 

And she walked away from him, leaving him standing, watching her go. 

~*~

A/N: Ok!! Hope you have enjoyed it so far! I can't wait for the next chapter after the next, cause it's my favorite and the best things happen! (They could be good or bad, but definitely exciting! Not telling though!) Keep checking back! 


	10. The Shack

The Shack 

Saturday after noon, Megan and Ginny were up in their dorm chatting away eagerly, preparing for the party that night. Megan had convinced Ginny to let her do everything for her; pick out her clothes, do her hair, and even do her makeup. 

"Ron is going to freak! I bet you he expects me to wear some granny outfit!" Ginny said when she saw the choice of clothes Megan had picked out for her and laid down on her bed while she was in the shower. There was a white mini skirt with a turquoise blue tube top. "Megan, you seriously expect me to wear this?" she said as she picked up the skirt with two fingers as if it were toxic. 

"Ginny," Megan said as she started to explain her attire, "You have legs like a giraffe, the skirt will totally flaunt them." She moved on to the top. "And this colour will look soooo good! It will totally compliment your eyes and skin colour while contrasting with your hair, which when I'm finished with will look like Herbal Orgasm commercial!"

"A what?!?"

Megan laughed, "a muggle shampoo. It's really called Herbal Essence, but the women in the commercials do all sorts of fun things while soaping up." She started to oooh like the adds, sending Ginny an embarrassed into a fit of giggles, and Megan snorting in laughter at herself. 

"Whatever you say Meg!" Ginny said unsure but having fun at the same time. 

Megan pulled up a chair in front of a big mirror and told Ginny to sit. She grabbed her makeup case, Ginny's wand, and began her transformation. 

Half an hour later, Ginny head was covered in rollers, and Megan was using her wand as a blow dyer to send out hot air. "So what do you think Ron will do?" Megan asked. 

Ginny did her best to look at Megan without being poked in the eye by a roller in the middle of her head. "He's probably going to tell me to go back up and change, or _I'll tell mum!_" She imitated her brother's voice. 

This was the perfect moment, Megan couldn't hold back. She smiled slyly and said, "I'm sure that Harry won't mind."

"Yeah…WHAT? What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny shouted lightheartedly, her cheeks now cherry coloured. 

"You know what I mean…" She said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not blind Gin. I think you have the hots for him!" she said teasingly. 

Ginny knew there was no getting out of this one. 

"How long have you liked him?" Megan asked curios. 

"Since, shbshbshsbs…" Ginny whispered, her face now totally red. 

"Hu?" Megan said laughing. 

"Since the first time I saw him. Well then it was a crush, but since my 3rd year, I have _actually_ like him. There, you happy now!?!"

"Yes. Indeed I am. And don't you worry hunnie, he'll have more than just the hots for you after tonight!" she mocked. 

"Shut up!" Ginny laughed waking Megan with a hairbrush. 

The girls continued to get ready in good spirits. By the time 8:06 rolled around, they were ready. Ginny look like she was fresh off a makeover show; her hair was straight with a bouncy volume about it. She had on natural looking makeup, which brought out more of her innate beauty.  She looked incredible in Megan's outfit. Ginny had to admit; Megan had done a good job. 

Megan looked good too. She had on a pair of tight, dark blue jean hip huggers. Her top was a white, very low halter that flattered her tawny skinned flat tummy. Her hair was up in a stylish messy bun, which had wisps of hair coming out dangling like water over a frozen waterfall. In the front, she had four stands pulled out of the up-do, resting against her cheeks at chin length.   

The girls left soon after, and were joined along the way by Lavender and Parvati. They complimented Ginny, and asked all sorts of questions about what this was, how to do that without burning yourself, and so on. They arrived at the top of the stairs, and looked down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking to the left of the stairs, and Draco was waiting alone at the right. 

"See you there." Megan whispered in Ginny's ear, and ushered her down the stares first. Megan watched their expressions carefully. She laughed out loud to herself when she saw the look of horror on Ron's face, a smile on Hermione's, and a jaw-drop from Harry. At first Megan was unaware of Draco's eyes on her, she was too amused by Ron's state of shock, catching flies with his mouth, crimson with outrage. Then she felt his stare and looked to Draco. His eyes were fixed on her, wider than usual. She walked down the stares, with each step the butterflies on her stomach fluttered more and more eagerly. 

_Oh my god. He is so sexy. He looks so good. _Megan thought over and over.  By the time she reached him at the bottom step, she had forgotten how she had just gotten there. Draco's hair was no longer in its usual state of perfection. On the contrary, it was seductively messy and ruffled. The soft spikes pointed off at different angles. This was Megan's favorite look for a guy, 'scruffy' she called it, and she agreed with herself happily that it suited him well. Draco smirked and took his hands out of his pockets of his black pants. 

"I told you you would look good."

Ugh…he's such a turn on… 

"Heehee thanks." She bit her lip with her eyetooth. _Hold back. Remember. _

"Shall we line up?" he asked her. 

"Sure." He opened his arm towards her to hook into his, but she whispered, "Better not." Draco's looked change for a second to a glare ahead of him, but was lifted when he saw some friends in line in front of them. Megan listened to what they were saying. 

_Yo. _

_Hey. _

_You got the shit?_

_Yeah._

_Good. _

_Haha. _

_Move up, your next. _

Megan didn't know what they were talking about but soon forgot about it when they were asked by Prof. Snape to step into the fire after another student threw in floo powder. The flame turned green. 

"Shrieking Shack." 

They were spinning

"Have fun" someone shouted. 

Around and around, until they thudded down in a new place. They stepped in, Megan in awe at what she saw. 

~*~

A/N: Ok, I could end it here, good cliffhanger. But that would be really mean; no I I'll continue. I'm warning you though, there is a lot left in this chapter, so blink your eyes, take a deep breath, and read on!

~*~

The large Shack was packed. Everyone had just arrived and was greeting each other, anticipation filled the air. Megan was so excited to be in a setting like this again. It had been a long time since she had "Partied like it was 1999" (A/N: don't ask, old inside joke, couldn't resist!). Megan noticed there were no teachers, and she asked Draco why. 

"It took them so long to convince Dumbledore," he said, "but they assured him that all the Prefects and Head's would be on full look-out, and it would be under control. In the two years that they've done it, there haven't been any major problems."

Soon after they arrived, most of the students were there, and someone stood up on a stage with their wand pointed at their throat and began to speak. 

"What's up Hogwarts!" he yelled.

The students cheered back. 

"How ya'll doin tonight?"

Some student s yelled out good, other cheered again. 

"Alright! Well without further ado, lets kick this shit off with our awesome DJ, DJ Spellbound!" (A/N: that was so corny but I don't know of anything better, plus that how they act in real life ne ways.)

The crowd of students cheered on the MC who pointed to a girl behind turntables. (Pretend they worked on magic too). She started bopping her head, her headphones held in-between her ear and shoulder. Pumping loud music filled the place, as cheers erupted yet again.  

"Do you like to dance?" Megan yelled into Draco's ear. 

He shook his head. "Not really" he shouted back. 

"Oh Ok" she said slightly disappointed. "I'm gonna dance then!"

He nodded and mouthed "Ok. I'll be somewhere over there." He pointed to the group of guys who had been in front of them in line earlier, and left making his way towards them. 

Megan peered on her tiptoes over the crowd for Ginny. The packed dance floor was on the left of the room, and the right wall has couches and seats and a bar for cola or water. Sitting squished on a coach she spotted a solemn looking Ginny, sandwiched between Hermione and the arm of the couch. Mean headed to her, and when Ginny saw her, her face lit up. 

"Wanna come and dance?" she grinned. 

"Hell ya!" Ginny said. Ron's mouth dropped open at her comment.

"What is she doing? Why is she acting so… so…"

"Ron," Hermione said calmly, "let her have fun. C'mon, when have you ever seen her loud or outgoing? Hu?"

Ron shook his head to the floor disapprovingly. 

The girls found their way to the front of the dance floor, where the most enthusiastic and extroverted dancers were.  Megan immediately let the music guide her body to doing whatever it felt like. That was one thing about Megan; she didn't care what other people thought of her. 

Ginny had never danced like Megan was, but was up to trying anything that night, and copied her as best she could. Megan smiled, proud of Ginny, who had gotten the hang of it. Their dancing caught the eye of all who were around them. The students cleared a small circle around them, the guys watching them like wolves in a pack. Megan was used to this, she was always one of the best dancers back at home. She twisted her hips raising her hands above her head. Guys whispered to each other, turned on completely by her moves. 

Megan noticed one guy who looked like a break-dancer, obviously a muggle born, and grabbed him by the collar of his RocaWear tracksuit. She pulled him back into the middle of the circle, and turned around so her back was against his chest. He knew what to do, he placed both his hands on her hips, and Megan placed one hand overtop of his, and the other up around his next. They grinded, their bodies moving together.

Another guy came right up behind Ginny to dance with her. Ginny, who had never grinded before, was at first unsure of what to do, but she let the guy guide her, and realized how easy it was. 

The crowd gathered more and more spectators. Some girls gave Megan cruel bitchy looks, but Megan couldn't care less. In fact, it only fed her fire, as she grinded dirtier and dirtier. She wasn't a slut, more so a tease. And she loved to annoy others who annoyed her. 

They danced nonstop, for a good hour. It was crazy, amazing, and so much fun. Ginny had never had such a good time, and Megan was thrilled to give her the nudge to do it. 

"Haha! Omg, Gin! I'm getting a drink!" she shouted over the thumping base.

"Ok!" she said wide-eyed, continuing to dance. 

~*~ _Draco's POV_~*~

Draco looked up to see a group of people cluttered together, all looking into the center at something. "Be right back," he told his friends. He walked towards the group; eyes narrowed, and pushed his way through, until he was close enough to see. 

His stomach/gut tightened in a jolt of jealousy at what he saw. Deep within he knew why he was jealous, but he pretended he didn't, he wished he didn't. He glowered at her, her beautiful smile, the way strands of hair stuck to her rosy cheeks, her stunning eyes, her perfect, shapely figure, everything she was he glared at. He despised Paul Dolan suddenly, for his hands were on _her_. He breathed into her neck, she closed her eyes in delight…Draco couldn't take anymore of this. Furious, he stormed away, pushing people out of the way without a care or hint sympathy. 

_~*~End of Draco's POV~*~_

Megan slipped through the mass of students. She reached the bar at the back of the room, and flopped her arms on the bar counter. 

"Coke" she croaked. The bartender slid a coke to her; she caught it and took a huge gulp. "Ugh," she gasped at the bubbles fizzed in her nose. 

"You're a good dancer."

Why did he always do that? Megan asked herself. 

"Thank you. I didn't see you though, out there dancing." Megan said, leaning against the counter on her elbow with her chin propped up on the back of her hand

"I told you. I don't dance," Draco said with almost no emotion. Megan noticed his eyes had no spark in them, they seemed vacant almost. 

"Maybe later." She said sweetly taking another slurp of her drink. Draco didn't say anything. "Hmmm," Megan said looking around, "all of the seats are taken up." She pouted. 

"You want to sit down?" Draco asked like he had just had 5 glasses of coffee. 

Megan found this a little odd but said, "yeah."

"Here, come with me," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away form the bar. "if I remember correctly, there is an upstairs." 

"Are other people there?" Megan said while being yanked around a corner. Megan's vision fogged for a second, but she blinked a couple of times and it went away.  

Draco stopped to open a small door and led her down a shadowy hall, and up a crumpling flight of stairs. There were no lights here, and Megan could barely see where she was, until she emerged beyond another door. 

It was a rather large old looking room. Centered against the back wall was a magnificent four-poster bed, its drapery dusty and torn in places. It reminded Megan of Beauty and The Beast, and the Forbidden West Wing; a sad place, shredded and forgotten. There was only one small window at the furthest wall form where Megan was standing in the doorway. 

"They fixed this place up a couple o'years ago. The downstairs, but they never fixed up here." Draco's voice was quiet and hushed. Megan watched him, she saw his figure as a shadow in the dim room, he took something in his hand and popped it into his mouth. 

"What are those?" Megan questioned him. 

"You want some?" he asked, walking towards her slowly. He held out his hand when he was close enough for her to reach. Megan just looked at the dark bits in his hand to his face, puzzled. "They're Merlin's." he said. 

Megan shrugged, she didn't know of them. 

"Merlin's Magic Mushrooms."

"What do they do?"

He didn't give her an answer. Instead, behind his bangs that fell over his forehead, he cocked an eyebrow and gave her a crazy grin.  

Megan realized what they must be. Back at home they called them Shrooms, she figured this must be the magic or British form of them. "No, it's OK." she said, and she started walking backwards. All of a sudden Draco advanced on her like a lion stalking its pray. Megan hit the wall and gasped. Draco came right up to her. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, which were glazed, like a stuffed bird. He lowered his head and began kissing Megan's neck. She shrugged him off. 

"Don't. You're high." She said sternly. 

Megan began to feel a little dizzy, the slight fogginess in her vision retuned, and she could not blink it off. 

"Awe, com'ere baby," he cooed. Megan shuffled to each side, but Draco would step in her way. She grabbed her head, now very dizzy, 

"What have you done to me?" she asked, and tumbled forward, into Draco who caught her. 

"That worked fast." 

"What did?"

"Not telling. C'mon to the bed."

Megan was loosing control, "No!"

"Get-On-The-Bed" he said gruffly and he heaved her to the four-poster. She sat up, but he got onto the bed, and pushed her back down. Flipped her so she was on her back, and he sat on top of her. Megan grunted at her gut being compressed. He started to kiss her, sloppy and wet. These kisses were nothing like the week before. Megan was too dizzy to kiss him back, and his jaw painfully pushed on hers. He stopped abruptly; and attempted to unbutton her jeans, which he struggled with because he was stoned and lost his perception and control of his limbs. Megan started screaming, it was all she could do. 

"No one can hear you," he said. His tone scared the hell out of her. She continued to yell for help. "Over all that music, who will listen?"

Megan felt herself becoming sick. This was sick. She was sick. She had to get out. Now. She panicked. 

While a distracted Draco was still fiddling with her pants, with all the strength she could muster to strike him, she swung her arm and scratched him across the face. 

Draco wailed in pain. He moved off of her enough so she could get out from under him. "You bitch." He spat, holding his bleeding cheek. 

Megan made a run for the door. She burst through, coughing at the dust it lifted. She was starting to black out, she was so confused. All she knew was she had to keep running. A change in altitude told her she was going down stares. The room was spinning. People blurred together, in mash of colour. Megan felt a doorknob; she twisted it, and fell outside. A cold breeze surrounded her. Shaking, she wobbled downhill. Megan tipped, and fell on the cold grass. Now she was violently sick. She pushed herself up in an almost pushup position and puked, gagging and coughing. Exhausted, she slumped back down to the hard ground, where she went out cold. 

~*~

A/N: I know this is confusing! But everything will be answered in the chapters to come!


	11. Awakening In Irony

Awakening In Irony 

_~*~Dream~*~_

Megan was running. The only sounds she heard were of her feet hitting the ground steadily and her heavy breath through her mouth. A third sound. A cackle. The sky flashed behind her. Fear flooded through her like rain. She didn't know if she was running to something, or away, but she was getting closer to where she had to be…her destiny. A crash of thunder…she gasped…her heart stopped…

~*~

"*Gasp*"

Megan awoke startled to the sound that escaped her mouth. She was sick and dazed. She heard a roar of thunder, and a flash of lightning. She was drenched to the bone, lying facedown on the bitter water-soaked ground. She struggled to raise her head, which felt like a boulder. Blades of grass stuck to her face. She could barely open her eyes; the tumbling raindrops weighed down her eyelids. When she finally did, all she saw was darkness and faint flickering lights from the town. She couldn't get up; Megan felt she was like a soggy useless noodle. Lying there in the noise of the storm, she lost track of time. But slowly, her senses came back to her, her thoughts were more focused. Soon after, she heard faded noises. Were they calling something? Megan knew she had to listen. _What were they saying?_

"aaaan"

"Aaaan!"

"MEGAN!"

It was her name. They were calling for her. They couldn't see her; she had to let them know where she was. She opened her mouth and had to swallow a discussing dry taste to lubricate her painfully parched throat. 

"Ginny!" she pleaded of rolls of thunder. 

"Giinyyyy!" she pleaded into the night. 

"Ginnyyyyy!!!!"

"Megan!"

Megan heard the squishing of ground as Ginny ran to her. 

"Oh my God. Ron! I found her!"

Megan heard Ron reply, than call, "Harry! Get McGonagall!"

Megan was lifted to her feet. She was shivering so viciously, she couldn't hold her own weight. But her heart slowed in relief. She was safe now. Soon it would all be over.   

She was lifted off her feet, and in those arms, she drifted in and out of sleep. 

~*~

"…No sir. All I know is she went to get a drink, and I didn't see her after that." Megan heard Ginny whisper. She was now awake, warm and dry, in what she figured was the hospital wing. Although now conscious, she did not open her eyes, and no one noticed her stir slightly. She heard her uncle's voice, 

"Harry? Ron? Did you see anyone with her."

"No sir." They answered simultaneously. 

*Cough* Megan opened her eyes to see Ginny and her uncle standing at the foot of her bed, Ron and Harry wrapped up in blankets sitting on the bed beside hers, all of whom, were now looking at Megan. 

"Oh, your awake deary" a plump nun said, rushing towards her. She was holding a small bottle of something and a spoon. "Please sit up for me, just for a few moments."

Megan pushed herself up tentatively. Her head was still heavy and her stomach was still feeling off. A jolt inside her was kind enough to remind her of that, which brought her to ask her first question, "Why am I sick?"

The nun gave Dumbledore a look. 

"We believe that you were slipped one of these," her uncle said, holding up a small baby-blue pill. "This, along with two others were found on the floor after all the students cleared out."

"What is it?" Megan asked as another pang hit her and she grasped her gut in reaction. 

"Oooh!" the nun said. "Please headmaster, let me get this down her first. Open wide." Megan gave her a perplexed and grossed out glare when a blood-red liquid eased out of the bottle onto the spoon. She opened her mouth slowly, and the nurse shoved the spoon in. Megan swallowed instantly, because it felt as if her tongue had just been frozen to a metal pole. It creped down her insides coating her upset tummy but was extremely uncomfortable. It was like swallowing the coldest thing imaginable, and wherever it touched, it would crystallize and poke painfully. After an initial gag and Megan's eyes went back into their sockets, the temperature inside her returned to normal and she no longer felt the need to hurl again. 

"Urg! So what it is? The pill?"

"Much like the muggle pill Ecstasy and Date Rape pill, but combined, and not as strong, with magical properties." Megan thought of her uncle as a living textbook.

"Megan, do you know who did this?"

"Did what?" Megan said snapping out of her imagining her uncle as a book. 

"Put this into your drink," he said softly. 

Megan felt the blood rush to her head; she could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. The room fell silent…they waited…

"No" Megan face flushed with anxiety, though no one could tell in the dim light. 

She had lied. She knew very well who had done it. Megan was about to start thinking about her answer when she was interrupted and her thoughts were put on hold. 

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, obviously shaken up that anyone would do this to his niece. The hundreds of  "what ifs" possible were enough to make any worried uncle go crazy. 

"I went to get a drink, cause I was thirsty. Then I started blanking out and feeling sick. So I tried to get outside or to a bathroom, and I conked out.."

"Did you talk to anyone?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No, I just watched people dancing." She lied again, trying with all her might not to show her guilt. She didn't like breaching her uncle's trust. Megan knew he only wanted to help, but if she told it would only make things worse. She needed time alone desperately to think. "I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"Aright, we'll leave." Dumbledore said gently. He frowned with worry, his timeworn wrinkles creasing greatly. The nurse bustled everyone out, said goodnight, and left for her office. 

~*~

Alone in the dark Megan lay, listening to the pitter-patter of the end of the rainstorm. Raindrops rhythmically hit the windows, as she was deep in thought. 

            _Oh my God. What did I do? Why didn't I tell? Being stoned is no excuse to act that way, he would know going into it that he was getting out of control, yet I don't want to tell? Why am I sticking up for him? _

_Megan, look at what he did! He's using you! He's such an asshole!_

_But I don't know that. Maybe he just made a mistake? _

_But why am I making up all these excuses for him? I'm such an idiot. Should I tell? No…but why don't I. Why am I afraid. I barely know him. I should drop him and leave him. He had his chance. I should listen to Ginny. _

_But it's so weird with him. Like the kiss. I told him it meant nothing, but it did. So much is said about a person in the way they kiss. It's like he's two people.  _

_No, he's one person acting fake to trick you. Don't fall for it. _

_I can't help feeling…I can't…despite all he's done…_

_I'm so frigin stupid. _

_My head says he's not worth it. I should forget about him. I shouldn't care._

_However…_

_My heart says there's something good in him. Really deep down. That there is more to him, which I don't know. Which no one knows. That he doesn't want to show. _

_Yet some of it came out in that kiss. _

_But he blew it! He skewed up bad! How could he do that! Why would he do that! He doesn't deserve me. Not after what he's done. _

Megan felt a rage, a sadness. She was mad at Draco, she was mad at herself. She did want him, yet she didn't. She wished that this night had never happened. She wished she could go back in time and change everything…

But she couldn't. 

Her parents were dead.

She was an ocean across from the only remaining people who truly understood her. 

Draco had hurt her, badly. 

She put her heart on the line. For a chance that things could work.

Oh but how they didn't. 

Her world was slowly unraveling,

And there was nothing she could do. __

~*~


	12. After Pains

A/N: On with the next chapter. I am thanking some more people for reviewing but they were anonymous, so thank you anonymous reviewers! For the rest of you, please please, please review! Tell me what you think about everything! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been loaded with work from school! But this is a long one, so enjoy! Ciao!

P.S

I think I need a better summary, PLEASE tell me what you think about the present one, and give ideas for a new one! Should I have less info on the plot? More questions? I have no idea so I need your help! 

After Pains 

~*~

Megan woke up the following morning to a sunshine filled room. The beautiful rays seeped through the windows and were like spotlights on random objects in the empty wing. Megan sighed as the previous nights events came rushing back, flooding her peaceful and empty mind. She tried to brush them away and forget by focusing on a clock hanging on the wall opposite of her. It read 12: 31. _Wow!_ Megan thought amused. _This is the longest I've ever slept in! Its lunch! Lol…_ And as if right on cue, just as Megan was about to think _I need to talk to Ginny_, a girl with wild red hair tumbled into the hospital. 

"Whoa. That was weird."

"What was?" Ginny said, pulling a chair beside her bed. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Oh ok." Ginny said tilting her head in a cute confused way.  "So Megan, _are you ok?!?_"

"What do you think?" said Megan softly, smiling a little, but whipped it away when she realized how worried Ginny actually was.  

"God no! How could you be?" her voice was a little shaky. 

Megan didn't answer back. She bit her lip and looked at the crisp, white sheets. 

"Megan, if you don't want to tell me what really happened, that's fine…"

"What!?!" Megan cut her off. "Of course I'll tell you!" 

An embarrassed Ginny turned scarlet and said, "oh".

Megan lowered her voice and leaned in to Ginny, who leaned in on her chair. "It was Draco, wasn't it?" Ginny whispered. Megan nodded, not wanting to admit it. 

"Yeah, I went to get a drink. And then he came, and we talked about something, I don't really remember. But then he led me to the upstairs, which was all, like, ruined and old. And then I started to feel really dizzy. He was on something too, 'Merlin's' he called them I think."

"Not surprised," Ginny said rolling her eyes. 

"Anyways, he was all messed up and tried to come onto me. Obviously, I refused. But then he told me he had put some shit in my drink, and it was really starting to have its effects. I was so useless, I couldn't fight back for shit. So, then, whatever…" Megan paused, unsure of how to word this without making it sound worse than it was. 

With wide eyes, Ginny whispered, "he didn't…?"

"What? OH! No no," Megan said quickly after Ginny jumped to that conclusion, "But I think he tried. He was out of it too, he couldn't even undo my button."

"But then, how did you get out? Did you use your powers?"

"No. I couldn't." said Megan while shaking her head. 

"Why not?" Ginny asked, looking almost near tears. 

Megan laughed a little at Ginny's face. "Hun, it's Ok! Don't worry, I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "Back to before though, no, I had no strength to use or do anything. But," Megan put a lot of emphasis of that word, and then continued, "I did manage to scratch him across the face. Hard. And that got him off me." She sat back against the pillows she propped up and finished her retelling. "So then I ran out. And I needed a bathroom so dam bad. I could barely see, I was so messed up, and somehow I got outside, fell, puked, blanked out, and then you found me." 

Ginny had a look of pure fear in her eyes, which Megan picked up on.

"Ginny?" she asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Ginny pursed her lips and shook her head form side to side, looking at the white marble floor. 

"Gin?" Reaching forward, Megan grabbed Ginny's hand on the bed. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she murmured, almost soundless. Megan was thoroughly unconvinced but clueless to what was upsetting her. Ginny pulled her hand out of Megan hold. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Don't lie. I know your not."

"No, it's not the time. I don't want to upset you."

"Upset me? About what? What happened?" Megan asked frustrated.

"Not now," Ginny said firmly, "Another time, I promise. Megan. Don't be mad with me."

"I'm not," Megan replied, "I just want to know what's wrong. But as long as you tell me another time."

With a weak smile Ginny said, "I will."

For a while, the girls sat saying nothing. It was as if they were trying to read each other's thought although both were unsuccessful. Both knew the other was holding back, but knew they had to wait for the right time. 

Bringing the pause to an end, a lighter thought came to Megan's head. "So Ginny, tell me what happened with you after I left? It looked like you were having fun *wink wink*."

"Psh," Ginny laughed heartily. "Oh man, you should have seen my brother!"

"Haha! What happened? Did you dance with Harry?"

Ginny had a girly grin from ear to ear, and blushed brightly.

"AH!!!!! What did u do!?!" Megan practically shouted.

"After you left, I was still dancing. And I guess Ron told Harry to go and find me, because I saw him for a second, then he disappear, then I heard over all the music, my brother's screech _VIRGINIA!!!_  He stormed through the crowd and froze to the spot like he was Petrified when he saw me dancing with Colin! HA! His face, I will never forget!" Ginny distorted her face to imitate her brother's at the time. She dropped her jaw, raised her orange eyebrows to the top of her forehead, bulged out her eyes, and flared her nose, imitating Ron's astonishment and discussed. Megan nearly peed her pants laughing at her face. 

"Oh-h m-m-my god!" she said trying to stifle her giggles. "Then what happened?"

"I stood there, not quite knowing what to do, when Harry pulled Ron from his stance and tried to calm him down. But my stubborn brother on a mission got around Harry and pulled me off the dance floor. _What do you think you're doing??!!!?? _Dancing. _That is not dancing!! Do you want a reputation of a whore??_ I told him it wasn't that bad, also to take a look around at the entire student body dancing the same way. _Well if everyone jumped off their broomstick, would YOU DO IT TO!?!_" Ginny belted, catching awkward glances from some student passing by in the corridor. She hushed quickly when she noticed their stares, and clasped her hand over her mouth. 

"HI!!" Megan waved to the people, who left with looks on their faces saying, _weirdo!_ The girls began laughing again, and finally stopped when Megan said, "So finish!"

"Ok! Ok! Basically, Hermione came and lead Ron away after that. An' Harry was still there, just smiling at me. So I asked him if he wanted to dance!!!! He said yea!!!! And we were dancing!"

"Ya! And?" Megan said loudly, totally excited for Ginny. 

"At the end of one of the songs, he leaned down, and gave me a kiss on the cheek!!" Ginny was simply ecstatic. 

"Really!?! And what did u do? Turn red, I know!"

"Hey!" Ginny laughed, knowing it was true. "Yes, I did, but I guess I just smiled, and kept on dancing!"

"Gin! I'm so proud of you!" 

"I know! Oh my God! I died, Megan, really, I melted in his arms!"

Megan grinned and asked, "Does Ron know?"

"I have no clue," Ginny said, "but I don't think he would mind that much, Harry is his best friend, and he knows he would be good to me."

"Yeah, he would," said Megan nodding her head, picturing the two together. "Alright, I want to get out of this bed, call the nurse for me, Gin? Tell her I'm going back to go shower."

~*~

Stepping into the steaming water, Megan's body adjusted to the heat. The constant pounding of the strong stream was comforting, and relaxing. She looked down to the water swirling downwards into the drain with stains of brown coloured streaks as the dirt was washed off her. Megan picked at her nails; they were full of soil. On her middle finger on one hand she noticed though, that white flakes and tiny chunks filled her nail. _What the?_ She stared at the little bits on her fingertip, and finally realized what it was; skin. Draco's skin that she had scratched off his cheek. _Holy Crap,_ She thought to herself. _I hope he's not hurt. _Another voice in her head cut in, _whatever, he deserves what he got._

~*~

Dry and dressed, Megan sat in quiet, watching people from the window. Against the thick glass, her head rested, as she watched absentmindedly the little black dots moving on the ground and little black dots flying in blurs in the air on the Quidditch pitch. She listened intently though, to the sound of silence. She loved that sound of nothing. It's stillness; it's purity, and most of all its simplicity. When she sat there, listening, it was the only time that lately she could find those feelings in herself of simplicity, for her life was quite the opposite. She did not complain about the complexity of her life, she did not want to. What good would it do anyways? Nothing.

~*~

A battle was going on in Megan's head. She was so hurt and so angry with what Draco had done. He had really scared her that night, and she knew she was lucky, because things could have gotten much worse. But amidst her livid thoughts, were thoughts of Draco, dreams of him being who she wished he was. Who was he? Was he the Draco she met on the train? The Draco who after knowing her for only hours, pulled her into the most beautiful kiss she had ever experienced? She longed to be kissed like that again; his towering body holding her petit one. Or was he the sick druggie, who had tried making her fool around with him? The Draco who spiked her drink, and made her loose control? She could not find the answers to her questions within. Only more thoughts that branched out of previous ones. She now knew why she hadn't told her uncle it was he who caused her pain. He who caused her to think of him constantly. She kept her mouth shut, because her gut told her he was good. Her gut told her that that their kiss was real. 

Megan longed to talk to him, that was always how she worked out her problems. Yet, she didn't want to talk to him. She was so enraged with what he did to her, she didn't even want to see his face.

Finally, Megan came to the conclusion that she would not talk to him; she would act as if she still didn't want him. She couldn't deny her desire for him, but he didn't have to know. He would have to pay. He would have to see, just how much he missed out on. 

~*~

Ginny dashed into their dorm room, "Megan! Hey!"

Her voice broke into Megan's thoughts. "Hey hunnie. How was your afternoon?" 

"Not bad, but there's something really important you need to know. Oh My Lord Megan, I didn't see it but I heard about it."

"About what? What happened to me?"

"No, what happened to Malfoy."

It took Megan a second to remember that everyone called him by his last name, and only she called him by his first. 

Ginny strode over to the bed nearest the window and sat down. "I heard that he has this huge scratch across his face. Hermione was telling me, because she and the other Gryffindor's have Potions with the Slytherin's. She sits across from him when they were make potions at the counter's, and she found it kind of odd that he wasn't making any smart-ass comments to her, so when she looked up to see what was going on, she noticed it on his cheek." Ginny used her finger and slid it along her cheek to indicate where the scratch was. "Hermione told me she asked him what it was, and he didn't even look up to her when he talked, which Megan, is very unusual. All he did was continue on cutting up his roots and say 'cat scratch'. And then, Hermione being the not-it-all she is explained to me that it couldn't have been a cat, or else he could have it healed in a jiffy by Madame Pomfrey. She said that for something like a small scratch not to be able to be healed is really rare, and that it could only have been made by something of great magical powers, because almost every flesh wound is healable by some sort of magical remedy!" Ginny heaved a great breath after not taking one for so long, and then finished what she was saying, "So Megan, I knew, even though I didn't say anything then, that it was you! You gave him that scratch Saturday night! You having all those extra magical powers. And obviously, he would lie about it and say it was a cat, I mean, that's fairly believable unless you're a brainer like Hermione, cause if he did say it was you who gave it to him, it would give away that he was the one with you Saturday! _And_ then people would be suspicious that _he_ was the one who drugged you!" 

For a few seconds, Megan didn't reply to Ginny, until she asked, "how bad did Hermione say the scratch was?"

"I'm not quite sure, she didn't really say. But we should go down to dinner no, and maybe we'll see him there."

A large pang hit Megan's abdomen. 

"Will you be ok, or will it be too awkward?"

"No. I'll be just fine."

~*~

When Megan and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, it was less than half full, which Megan was thankful for. She was beginning to get annoyed with all the stares. 

Slowly but steadily, the Hall began to fill as students streamed in eagerly awaiting their evening meal. Megan couldn't help her eyes from snapping towards the entrance whenever someone came in. Anxious butterfly's swarmed her stomach. They weren't the type of butterflies that someone can get before a big date, or before stepping out on stage; they were the type you get when you wanted to get something over with, something you are dreading horribly, so much so, that you don't have a clue of how to act when it happens. The waiting is killing you, yet, you're hoping what you are dreading will never happen. 

Food appeared in the tables, which distracted Megan from her watchful glare. 

"Yes! Strawberry-Pumpkin juice! We haven't had this forever!" exclaimed Ginny, taking a swig from her goblet. "Try some Megan!"

Reluctantly, she took her goblet in her hand and brought it to her lips, still peering over it at the door to the last few students coming in. Two huge blokes clunked in, Megan recognized them as the two guys stuffing their faces on the train. They stopped suddenly, and looked back through the doors to something. The juice in her goblet floated in little waves against her lips. Megan had a gut feeling Draco was about to walk in; she knew it even before he did. Taking long strides, his cloak flowed, ruffling in waves at the bottom behind him. He caught up with his two cronies, and strode over to their table. Megan looked away. Ginny had also seen them come in, and was surveying Megan's reaction. She looked to Ginny, her expression giving away that she was tense. Ginny mouthed _don't worry_. And Megan nodded her head, more than five times, trying to convince herself more than convince Ginny. 

Through her whole meal, Megan did not look at him. It was too painful. She knew he was looking at her, she felt it. Curiosity tugged at her eyes, but she pulled back, and forced herself to focus on other things. Her foot shook nervously beneath the table. She barely tasted the food in her mouth. The butterflies where doing more than just fluttering; they wanted out. Wildly, frantically, they flew inside her. Changing her focus, Megan picked up her goblet once again, and stared into it, as if she could escape into the bottom of the glass. There was just enough juice left inside to cover the bottom of the goblet, and she swiveled the remaining sip of the burgundy liquid around and around. Students were beginning to leave, and to even her own surprise, Megan stood up extremely fast. She wanted to leave, now. She didn't want to face him. 

"See you in the common room" she said quickly to Ginny, whose head popped up when she suddenly arose. Ginny frowned her brow, confused, hoping nothing was wrong. 

Megan speed-walked towards the entrance and between other students. Her eyes focused on the hall outside, where she _had_ to go. She heard a rushed "'scuse me, move please" and turned back her head to see a perfectly combed blonde head trying to pass people. 

_Draco_

She sped up. 

I didn't deserve what he did. And even though I want to forget about the whole thing, I can't. He doesn't deserve to explain himself to me. Now he has to live with his mistake. I won't give in! 

She exited the Hall, her breathing now labored, and turned to go left,

"Move. Get outa my way!" Draco shouted, following close behind her and gaining.

~*~

A/N: Ok, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review. Also, I have a second fic I just did, that has to do with this one. It's almost like a second fic, based around events taking place in HTHL, but from the perspective of Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise. It takes place later on in _this_ story, but I will get there soon hopefully. Even though I am not there yet in this story, you can still understand what is going on, and it has some hints to what will happen, but still leaves a lot of questions! Read if you're interested, and review! Thanks again! 


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! Must read! If you don't you will be swallowed up by the Purple Ketchup Plague! **

Hi everyone, luvs2party here! Lately I've been super busy with homework and projects and seminars and all that other stuff those evil teachers cram us with *grrrrr* And, also, I've been wondering if I should continue with this story. First of all, this is the first story I have ever written in my entire life, ever. And at first I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, let alone what not to do… luvs2party coughs sounding awfully like *Mary-Sue*. And now that I know that's a big no-no… I don't know if I want to continue. I have gotten a lot of positive feedback concerning my writing style and skill, but the Mary Sue issue is haunting me. So, I dunno. I actual found what some person wrote on a live journal extremely funny, something about it being almost as bad as a root canal. Haha! Oh man, at least I can laugh at myself. But ne hooo:

Continue, or not to continue, that is the question. 

Click that little button down there, yes, right down there that says GO and tell me what to do! 

P.S

I, luvs2party, solemnly swear that I will never right a Mary Sue again for as long as I live. Period. (I hope _please_ that My Prince Cruel isn't… oh man, that would suck big-time)


	14. Coward

A/N: Gah. I've decided that **even though this is slightly Mary Sue**, I'm going to continue, give me something to occupy my time. Sorry it's taken so long, I'm a week away from finishing school and, well, yeah, homework and studying have swallowed me whole. OH WELL!

**~*~**

**Coward **

Megan burst out of the hall and set off down a corridor to the left. She could hear Draco's hurried commands for people to move out of his way. 

Her speedy walk turned into jog, which turned into a run, which turned into a full-out sprint down the deserted corridor. 

When she finally stopped to breathe, she realized that she had no idea where she was. But she didn't hear any noises coming from the Great Hall, which she was relieved to notice. The dimly lit hall had few windows and large pillars with flames atop them. They created massive shadows in awkward disfigured shapes on the wall and marble floor. 

_I'll just walk around until I find a hall I know, and go back to the dorm,_ she thought to herself, as she set off once again, at a much slower pace. 

Megan's footsteps echoed slightly, which gave her shivers. It reminded her of the sound her capture's steps made when underground months ago. 

Her mind had just forgotten about Draco when she heard a low, hallow, rumbling sound of stone moving. Because of the echo's, it threw off her sense of pointing where the sound came from, so instinctively she whirled around to look behind her…nothing. No one was there.

_What the hell?_

Her eyes darted around, searching for the cause of the noise. Confused at not finding an answer, she turned around again to continue on, but gasped in absolute fear and her heart stopped completely.  

Megan had walked right into Draco who was standing inches away form her, blocking her view of the corridor which was empty seconds ago. He looked down upon Megan, his face unreadable for expression in the dim light except for his penetrating stare that made Megan feel like she was naked and walking across cracking ice. 

She couldn't find a voice. The only sound that escaped her was rapid little puffs of air. Her heart pounded so painfully and loud she was sure he could hear it as well. She began to back up in an effort to create some space between them, but  he advanced on her with one step. In the slight change of light, she noticed his scratch across his cheek that had an eerie white glow about it. 

She felt a guilty pang in her chest when she saw the cut across his cheek but squelched it fast. 

"Wha-wher-where did you come from?" she squeaked. 

"There's a lot more to this school than you were shown," he responded smugly, but his face remained neutral. 

_There must be secret passages through the walls and he came out from one, which would explain the stone sound,_ Megan reasoned to herself. 

Trying to regain her composure, _he can't see me weak,_ she asked, "What do you want?" 

"To talk to you," he replied, this time without a trace of sarcasm or arrogance. 

"Say what you've come to say then," she said shortly. 

He paused for a second, as if searching for the right words. "Megan," he began, "listen, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that. I fucked up royally and…I'm sorry."

Most other girls would have melted on the spot, hearing his tender words of admitting his wrong, guilt dripping off of every syllable. Megan was fully aware of his blameworthy stare, his eyes pleading for her to say something, yet, she said nothing. He had hurt her too badly to have a 'sorry' wipe away all the damage. Megan felt the strong urge of lunging at him and pounding him with her fists, releasing all her anger, and at the same time she wanted to curl up and cry. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and her arms crossed slowly over her chest, fully aware that the silence was killing him.

"Well?" he asked rather timidly. 

"Well what?" she snapped back, in a much louder tone. Her initial fear was gone and it was now replaced with a full-fledged fury. "What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? It's going to take a hell of a lot more than your pathetic sorry to do that."

Draco seemed taken aback with her sudden rage, but he was now beginning to get annoyed, and his face showed it. "What will it take then?" 

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, and sure as hell I won't ever forget."

His lips pursed in an effort to control his anger now, "I don't think you understand do you?" he said with a malicious tone that slightly frightened Megan, but she was not about back down. "I never say sorry. And the rare times that I do, it should be taken seriously."

"Draco! I don't care if you do or not! Do you _know_ what you did to me!?! You tricked me, drugged me, and you could have _raped me_ for all I know! Then, I fall unconscious _outside_ in the rain. You're frigin lucky that I didn't _die_, which many times that night I could have! What if I were allergic to those mushrooms? What if when I fell and hit my head on concrete instead of grass? What if I suffocated in the mud or choked on my own puke? Then what would you do? Be charged for murder! Spend the rest of your young life as you know it in Azkaban!" Megan was shaking with anger now, her eyes welled up with tears which she ceased to let fall. 

"Megan I didn't know!" he retorted with great anguish. "I told you! I fucked up!"

"Yes you did!" she yelled, "I'm glad you noticed!" she turned away quickly and placed her fingers over her eyes to keep from crying. She didn't want to yell anymore. She didn't care about his apology. She wanted to regain composure and tell him what she wanted to and leave. 

When Megan felt his hand on her shoulder, she twisted around and shook it off violently, "don't touch me," she said with revulsion. Suddenly, she felt as if something had clicked in the back of her head, something that had been puzzling her for days, and a grin played across her face. 

With a half laugh she said, "You're a coward."

"_What?_" he said confused at where her comment came from. "Me? You're the one who ran away from me." He said, his voice still slightly raised, his eyebrows fused together. 

"But unlike you I'm not hiding."

"Who said I'm hiding?" he said, now confused at where she was going with this. 

With the same sneer, which Draco recognized as one similar to his, she said calmly, "you hide everyday; to everyone _including_ yourself. _Who are you_ _Draco Malfoy_?"

He said nothing but opened his mouth slightly once before shutting it again.

"See, you can't answer me because not even _you_ know who you are." She said, pronouncing every world clearly. 

Draco felt his usual smirk creep back to his face as he said, "And you do?"

"No." she retorted, "How can I, if you don't even know yourself?" 

"What's your point?" He asked, mimicking her calmness, as he raised his head and peered at her over his nose in question. 

"My point is, you are a coward who lies. And you've been lying for so long that now, not even you know what to believe." 

Draco had nothing to say to her comment; he just stared at her through wide eyes that were clouded over. Megan knew their conversation was near over. She waited for him to ask her what she knew he would. 

"If you hate me so much, why didn't you tell Dumbledore it was me?"

"I've never been one to rat people out, although I was _deeply_ tempted to. Can you believe it I _actually_ though about you and the fact that if I _did_ tell you would probably be expelled, so I decided against it. You see Draco, I'm always a good person, but _never_ do I allow myself to be taken advantage of. So now, I have a request of my own."

Draco frowned. _Request? _"What?" he said in a hushed tone of voice. 

"Since I did you a favor in saving your ass from Dumbledore and most likely your parents," Draco flinched as he thought of his father, "I want you to do me the favor of never talking to me again. Not a word. I want to forget about you and anything that I though could have been there between us if we gave it time. Unfortunately that time was cut short, so here's the new circumstance. I think that's pretty fair, don't you?" 

By now, Draco's faced was screwed up in a menacing glare, his fists in tight balls. 

"I do" she said answering for him, "oh and, also, I really wouldn't let rude comments about Ginny or any of my other friends slip while I'm around them. Cause you know, next time I'm talking to my uncle, I just might let something slip too." Megan raised one eyebrow at him as if saying _Ha! Ya, that's right. Now I'm in the position of power._ She turned on her heals and headed back towards the Great Hall, which, from there she could find her way back to the Tower. 

As she walked away, a sly grin played upon her pretty features, pleased at the way things were now going. 

And she left Draco standing there, rooted to the stop, his hand clutching his stinging scratch, still pondering over everything she had said

_Dam it,_ he thought and cursed under his breath. 

~*~

So? How was that? That was really fun to write! I like Megan getting all mad and kicking his ass! Woohoo! But, yes, it might have sucked, so please tell me if it did! 

Right down there is a little 'go' button…CLICK IT! 


End file.
